This invention relates to the use of perfluorobromoalkyl ethers as X-ray radiopaque agents particularly in connection with radiation contrast imaging in animals, including humans. Radiopaque materials are useful, for example, in quantitating coronary artery occlusive disease, in stroke, and in other occlusive diseases.
Use of brominated fluorocarbons, such as perfluorooctyl bromide, as radiopaque materials has been reported in the article by D. M. Long, et al. entitled "Radiopaque Applications of Brominated Fluorocarbon Compounds in Experimental Animals and Human Subjects" appearing in Biochemistry Involving Carbon-Fluorine Bonds, edited by Robert Filler, ACS Symposium Series No. 28, 1976, pages 171-189.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,778,381 to Rosano et al and 3,453,333 to Litt et al describe perfluorohaloalkyl ethers related to the ether compounds of this invention.